An Unexpected Visitor
by Moonstar-75
Summary: Molly is having a pretty crappy night until someone unexpectedly shows up at her door. Fluffy little one shot. Read and Review! Oh! And be sure to read the author's note at the beginning if you've read any of my other stories!
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Unexpected Visitor

Author: Given2Fly

Email: R (Just for Language)

Characters: Molly Holly and Christian

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own, so don't sue, yadda, yadda, yadda. This in no way imitates the characters real lives, other than how they live in my twisted little mind. Vinnie Mac owns the names.

Summary: Molly's having a bad night until an unexpected visitor shows up.

Author's Note: This is a little one shot that my muses have been tossing around in my head for a while. It was originally planned to be a strictly comical piece, but I'm such a sucker for fluffy stuff that it sorta got turned around. Anycrap, here's the little one shot and reviews are much appreciated!

There WAS such a thing as too much chocolate.

Molly Holly groaned as she flopped back in the giant, overstuffed chair in her living room. PMS was a real bitch to deal with. Most of the women she knew wouldn't DARE eat chocolate, least they ruin their perfect figures. She vaguely recalled mentioning it to Lita in a passing conversation and getting a blank stare from the fiery haired diva. Well, a blank stare different from the one that she NORMALLY wore. It still amazed Molly that everyone thought that Lita was so great. Little did they know that, behind the scenes, she was as big an airhead as Torrie Wilson, if not bigger.

She groaned again, this time sitting up and dumping the empty hershey bar wrappers on the floor. Forget this, she thought to herself, next time I'm sticking with Midol. She rose from the couch, taking a few tenative steps before hearing what everyone woman hates to hear when they're in comfortable clothes, PMSing and feel like shit: the doorbell.

She stopped and groaned. Who in the blue hell would be at her door at THIS hour of the night! She deliberated a whole ten seconds before deciding to open the door. After all, it could be something important...like someone delivering a pizza to the wrong house. _Damnit, I hate having the munchies_, Molly mused as she made her way to the door. The person on the other side leaned on the bell hard this time, determined that she should answer.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming damnit!" Smoothing down the front of her sweatshirt, Molly flung open the door to reveal the pesky visitor. "Christian! What the hell are you doing here?" The tall blonde grinned and crushed Molly to him in a stifling hug.

"Hiya Molls!" He said cheerfully. He pulled back and examined her closely, taking in her loose fitting sweats and tangled hair. "Jesus, you look like hell." Without blinking, Molly elbowed him -- hard-- in the stomach. A loud "Umph!" left his mouth as a rush of air left his lungs.

"Fuck off, Christian." Molly turned and strode back into the living room, once again, flopping down in her favorite chair. Christian, still doubled over somewhat, closed the door and followed her, gingerly taking a seat on the couch.

"That time of the month, huh?" He could've bitten his tongue when he saw the fire leap into Molly's bright blue eyes and quickly amended the statement. "I mean, uh...not feeling well, Molls?" Molly rolled her eyes at her best friend and grabbed the remote, quickly flipping through the seemingly endless channels.

"You could say that," Molly said, stopping on an old "I Love Lucy" episode. She turned, getting settled deeper into the chair and hugging a cushion to her middle. "So what brings you here at this time of night? Why aren't you out with the slag of the week, Lita?" Christian made himself at home, reaching out to grab a handful of chocolate kisses from the bowl on the coffee table.

"Molly, Molly, Molly...even _I_ wouldn't stoop so low as to go out with _her_." He slowly unwrapped the chocolate and popped it into his mouth. "Besides," he said over the mouthful of candy, "word around the lockerroom is that she's banging Angle now." Molly rolled her eyes and tried to readjust herself to a more comfortable position. _These cramps are really starting to piss me off_, she thought.

"Can we change the subject, please? My stomach is upset enough as it is without having to hear about that airhead." Christian shrugged and sat back, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Sure."

The room was silent for a few moments, the only noises coming from the whining cry of the redhead on television. Molly broke the silence with a loud sigh. "Okay, so spill. What brings you by?"

"Can't a guy come by to visit his best friend without being interrogated?"

"Not if the guy is you."

Christian looked at the petite diva blandly. "Funny." He turned back to the TV for a moment then turned his suddenly serious eyes back to Molly. "Actually, I came by to see how you were." Molly snorted at that and leaned her head back against the cushions of the chair.

"Whatever do you mean, Christian dear?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why, I'm right as rain."

This time it was Christian's turn to snort derisively. "Right. Look, I know that ever since you stopped taking your medicine that you have...er...a difficult time with...ah...well...you know." Molly lifted her head to see Christian's face flushing a bright red. She grinned.

"You know, Christian, in the three years we've been friends, I don't think I've ever seen you blush before!" This statement only fueled the red flush that was creeping it's way up the slightly older man's neck. He groaned.

"Cut me some slack here will ya, Molls? I'm just trying to take care of you, that's all." The laugh that had bubbled up Molly's throat died as she took in her friend's words. She fidgeted uneasily in her chair. This was new to her: she and Christian had always looked out for one another in the ring and out, but never going so far as to try to "take care" of the other. Oh she'd always been more than willing to 'take care of' him, but she was loathe to lose the friendship she had developed with the superstar. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Alright...what gives? You show up at my house at midnight, tell me I look like hell, ask if it's 'that time of the month' and then try to tell me that you're trying to take care of me?" She stood up gingerly, the act not going unnoticed by Christian as he too rose to meet her halfway. "You're drunk, aren't you? Come on, I'll call you a cab."

Christian took her arm, gently turning her to face him. " I am NOT drunk and I AM here to take care of you," he said, pushing a strand of her curly brown hair behind one ear. "Molly have you even noticed that over the last few months, I haven't dated, haven't slept with, haven't even really TALKED to another woman but you?"

She stood stock still, trying to absorb into her chocolate filled mind, the words that he was saying. What _was_ he saying? "What _are_ you saying?" she asked, looking up into crystal blue orbs. He dropped her arm and ran his newly freed hand through his hair, a blush once again staining his cheeks.

"Look, maybe now isn't the best time..." Molly held up a hand to stop him.

"No. You came here with something on your mind and you aren't leaving until I know what it is." She watched as Christian took a deep breath and looked up, their gazes clashing.

"I want to take our friendship to the next level."

Molly's jaw dropped. Then closed. Then dropped again. She stood, gaping silently at the man before her. "Christian..."

He turned and started for the door. "Forget it. Forget I said anyhing. I shouldn't have co--" He was stopped by a small hand reaching out for his own. He turned to see a smiling Molly looking, for all the world, like she was about to cry.

"I would love to take our friendship to the next level." It was a mere nanosecond before Christian had her in his arms, his lips gently caressing the mouth he had been fantasizing over for the last three months. They broke the kiss, cradled in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm glad you feel the same way," he murmured into her hair, nuzzling her with his lips. Molly made a sound, almost like that of a cat purring. She leaned back, a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"One of the next steps is for us to take care of each other, right?" Christian smiled and nodded, kissing the tip of her upturned nose.

"I'll always take care of you." Molly grinned.

"Good. Then you can go get me some Midol."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Okay guys. I'm working on a new fic that I want to post soon. Problem is that I'm having trouble with which two superstars I want to use. Please leave me some feedback and let me know what couples you'd like to see!


End file.
